The Doctor Goes to Jail
by Tlacoyos-Y-Coyotes
Summary: Riley oc goes to get the Doctor out of Jail - He explains what happened. Really bad at Summaries- just read. R&R - One shot- Tenth Doctor - Rated K plus for safety.


**Author's Note-**

**Riley is my charater, she's the Doctor's daughter. She is the only thing I own.**

**And Doctor who, the TARDIS, and The 10th Doctor, belong to who ever made it, and yada yada.**

* * *

"Don't break anything and...." the Doctor ranted on.

Riley just rolled her eyes at his stupid rant, partly because she knew it already, by heart too. "I get it," she finally snapped, "I have to be on my best behavior right?" she asked.

* * *

Riley carefully walked into a dark and rather old looking jail. Her first impression was that it was sorely in need of a renovation, partly from the fact that the light blue paint was now peeling and flaking off of the wood walls. That and the wood floor, it looked like it would cave in at any given moment.

Blinking several times, she found that the jail did have a source of light, other than the windows. It was a very old ceiling fan that lazily turned round and round, not even really helping the room cool off. Instead it just seemed to move the stuffiness around only slightly, but that didn't hide the fact that it was deathly hot.

Walking in further, Riley noticed a rather largely built man dressed in a blue police uniform, custom for the 1950's, with a tan cowboy hat tilted over his eyes, obviously asleep, behind his desk.

Sighing Riley took a seat on the old wooden bench that sat on the opposite side of the man's desk, while her eyes slowly drifted around the room.

Looking at the two desks in the room, she couldn't help but look at the clutter on them. It mainly consisted of loose papers and files, along with little knick-knacks, paperclips, staplers, and rubber bands.

This lost her interest quickly, so she moves on. Looking at the man again, she could also see his rather thick mustache; brown and white speckled by the way, bounce around making it appear that it would jump off of his face at any moment.

Shaking her head, she dismissed this and looked at the filing cabinet that sat right a crossed from her.

"_A - G, H - L, M- P, Q - U, V- Z,"_ she mindlessly whispered to herself.

"Can I help you?" the man suddenly spoke up, startling her just a little, but couldn't help but be drawn to look at his mustache bouncing up and down as he spoke.

"Uh, yes," Riley said, dismissing the thought of the mustache crawling off of his face, and walking away, she quickly stood up. "Has there been any arrests made today," she said hesitantly, then decide to get to the point, "Particularly of a man, oh fairly tall and well really skinny, in a brown pin stripped suit?" she asked softly, flinching at her own description.

The man thought for a moment, wiping his brow of the sweat that had started to form, "Well," he started, "There's a man that I took in yesterday. Sort of shifty looking, wearing a suit and a overcoat in this weather," the man, which Riley had found out that his name was Sheriff Warner, said walking over to his desk to find any pictures or descriptions of his inmates.

"I think that might be him," Riley said sadly, "Could I ask what he was doing?" she asked.

"Hmm, oh you mean my inmate," Sheriff Warner said, looking up from one file, "Well it was kind of strange, he walked into the saloon and I paid him no mind. But when Henrietta gave him a complementary shot of liquor, he went mad," he said, noticing Riley shake her head in disbelief, "is he one of them sensitive type?" he asked her.

"Very," Riley sighed, rubbing her temples, "Last time he cornered a poor little old lady with a banana, and insisted that he was a rubber duck." she muttered, looking at Sheriff Warner, who nodded sympathetically "But what did he do?" she asked again.

"Well, I didn't pay much attention. That is, until he took his tie off, and proceeds to put it on his head, and then put a pair of them sunglasses," he continued, "After which he took one of them bananas, out of his pocket, then proceeded to ask every one in the room if they wanted it. Well, seeing as this is a disturbance of peace for the people in the saloon, I asked him to leave. Instead he smiled, and said why he had to. I told him to leave that moment or I'd arrest him. But he started to blabber nonsense, something about Sontarans, or gibberish like that. I cuffed him and brought him here. I made him give me all the things in his pockets, and I have to say, I've never seen pockets so big as to hold so much junk. Pure garbage!" he ranted.

"Uh," Riley coughed, gaining his attention again.

"Well any way, he was pretty calm about it and went in his cell quietly. Though he still mumbled gibberish after he passed out," Warner finished.

Riley sighed again, and nodded, "I'm sorry he was so much trouble," she apologized, "I can take him off your hands now if you want?"

"That would be a real blessing," Warner smiled, and took out a form, "I just need you to sign this form, just to say who ya are, and all that," he explained, giving her the form, "I'll go get fancy pants out and hope that he's sober," he said walking through the back door.

Riley took her pen out from her jacket, and looked through the form. Suddenly the man appeared through the back door again.

"By the way are you his Misses?" he asked.

Riley choked, "No! Do I look like it?" she snapped. "I'm his daughter," she sighed, calming down a bit.

"Right," Warner said, and then disappeared behind the door again.

It wasn't long after she finished the form that Sheriff Warner and the Doctor, who looked sober enough, came out from behind the back door.

"Well here he is," Warner said uncuffing her father, then turned to her and took the form from her, "Uh Miss Smith?" he asked uncertainly.

"Thanks," Riley said, linking her arm in her father's, who looked out of it, "I'll make sure that he won't make any more trouble," she said, hoping that he wouldn't make her do anything else.

"Yeah, you better. Now you have a good day now," he said sitting down and tipping his hat.

Riley waved and yanked her father out the door.

* * *

"I thought I was the one who had to behave," Riley said, crossing her arms as she took the Doctor in to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "What happened anyway?" she asked.

"I vaguely remembering a woman giving me a drink, then me trying to give her a Banana," the Doctor sighed, "And I believe I the man who brought me in, was the ambassador Ebsoloon, you remember him, little short man -"

"Oh yeah," Riley said, thinking back then, "He was a stumpy little man, that had the weirdest wig, I would have sworn it moved twice."

"I think it did," the Doctor smiled mischievously.

"But didn't you get kick out of that nebula?" Riley asked.

"Unfortunately," he sighed, "I think that was the time I cornered that poor woman with a banana." he said thoughtfully. "Any way, when I found myself in the jail cell, I would have sworn I was in a shoe box. And the man next to me persisted that he was a woman, and kept singing "My Way" in Spanish."

"Was it that bad?" Riley asked.

"No, actually I found myself wanting to dance," the Doctor said in a tone of disbelief. "Or maybe it was the Tequila that the woman gave me."

"I'd go with the latter."

"Yeah. Well after that, came dinner. It consisted of a mushy glob of stuff," the Doctor explained, "I don't even think the Salisbury steak was cook, or even steak at all. It tasted more like cat." The Doctor shivered, "Remind me I don't like cats," he told her, "Especially cooked ones."

Riley scrunched her nose up in disgust, and nodded.

"And after trying to sleep on the board they call a bed, I found myself being dragged out and handed to you," he said, "By the way, what did you write down on that form?" he asked her.

"Hm, oh, that," Riley said, a mischievous smile crossed her lips. "Oh just the truth really," she said, leaving it at that.

The Doctor snapped out of his thought process, deciding he'd let it go, then turned to Riley. "So where to now?" he asked, as he skipped, (hopped as he called it) to the controls in the center of the room.

"Any where's fine," Riley said, switching numerous things on and off.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and looked at the solemn Riley. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried that he had done something wrong again.

"Nothing," Riley said, shrugging.

"Really?" the Doctor cocked a brow, not truly believing that.

"No," she sighed.

"Then what," he asked.

"Please tell me you thought that the man at the jail, mustache looked like it was about to crawl off of his face?" she smiled suddenly.

The Doctor stood there flabbergasted. "Out of all the things in the universe to worry about, you're worried about if I thought a man's mustache, which is quite manly by the way, though it was quiet ruined when I found out that the queen of the Talf, had one." "You're kidding." "No, she did, and she named it Winifred," the Doctor said, but then got to the point, "Looked like it was going to crawl of his face?"

There was a brief silence.

"Do you?" Riley prompted.

"Yeah," the Doctor smiled.

"I knew it!" Riley laughed, hopping up slightly.

"Alright Melrose 2, it is then," the Doctor suddenly announced.

"Why there?"

The Doctor shrugged, "You said anywhere, so I'm taking you to the town Anywhere."

"What if I don't want to go to any where?" Riley asked.

"Then I'll take you to Everywhere," he smiled.

"Says the man who thought he was a rubber ducky."

"Oi!"

* * *

Sheriff Warner sat down at his desk, all the while looking at the pile of paperwork that needed to be done.

"Well, I might as well do it," he groaned, pulling the most recent ones up and out of the pile.

The first one he began to read, was the one from the girl that had come to get Mr. Fancy Pants, that morning. But as he read, he became flabbergasted, wondering if they were some how those scam artist that them city folk had been talking about.

Shaking his head, he decided to just let this one slip by. The man didn't seem like a bad one, so he'd let him go for now. 'Sides his daughter looked like she was the one that had the brains. He'd watch out for her, and if she ever came back there again... She better watch out.

* * *

This is how the form looked to Sheriff Warner:

**Date: March 15, 1950**

**Name:** Riley - just Riley, don't really have a last name.

**Last Name: **Don't have one 

**D.O.B: ** 2008/ November 28

**Age: ** 17 

**Gender:** Female 

**Place of Birth**: Really don't know

**Mailing Address: **A little Blue Box - It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S. Which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. 

**Secondary Mailing Address: ** Don't have one, unless the one in Mayborn 5 counts. I don't think it does. 

**State:** ???  **Zip Code: ** n/a 

**Phone number:** Nope, I have a cell phone, but those aren't even widely known yet... 

**Relation to Inmate:** Daughter 

**Employed:** Nope 

**Ocupation:** Running 

* * *

**Inmate's Information -**

**Name:** The Doctor- just the Doctor 

**Last Name**: N/a 

**D.O.B:** Not entirely sure 

**Age: **1,000 or so, he says he's 923 

**Place of Birth: ** Galifrey 

**Gender**: Male 

**Mailing Address: **T.A.R.D.I.S.

**Secondary Address:** Galifrey - though you can't mail there cause it's gone. 

**State:** ???  **Zip Code:** n/a 

**Phone Number: ** I'm afraid we don't have one 

**Relation to: ** Father 

**Employed: ** If saving the world counts, then yeah 

**Previous Employer:** Check with U.N.I.T 

**Prior Felonies:** uh.... does cornering the Duchess of Ebsoloon with a banana count?

**Medical conditions?:** No, except a strange love for Bananas and an abhorrence to pears. And then insisting that he was a rubber duck.

* * *

**Rate and review please!**


End file.
